ludwig x feli
by The Black Rose445
Summary: Ludwig is out stargazing when a certain Italian interrupts him. Sorry for the crappy title and summary. YAOI WARNING! M for a reason! Real names used.


Sorry about this crappy fic, my overuse of names, and general typing errors. Not my first fic but my first smut. Flames will be used to heat more yaoi, but comments and advice are welcome!

* * *

Ludwig looked up at the star-filled night sky and sighed. He was tired, but he didn't feel like going inside yet. It was a perfect night, cloudless, not too warm and not too cold. He leaned back, but started up quickly as he felt something soft and warm press up against his back. He looked over his shoulder to see Feliciano curled up against him.

"Feli! Warn me before you come out here! I almost squashed you!" Ludwig exclaimed. Feliciano only smiled up at him brightly as Ludwig turned to face him. _He can really over-react about this stuff sometimes._ "It's okay, Ludwig! You would never squash me! You're too careful!" Feli said, jumping up and hugging him, knocking him to the ground. He snuggled up to the German man's chest, shifting slightly so that he was lying at his side.

Ludwig yelped in surprise as Feliciano barreled into him, knocking him onto his back. He felt Feli shift on top of him so that he could snuggle up to his side, Ludwig willed himself not to blush as Feli's arms wrapped around his stomach. He stared up at the sky and hoped that Feli didn't hear his heart beating faster.

Feliciano smirked as he heard Ludwig's heart pound against his ear. He never failed to make this happen. Every time he hugged him or kissed him on the cheek, anything that involved shameless displays of affection, Ludwig would go red and his heart would start beating twice as fast as normal. Sometimes he was worse than Kiku about it. The Italian rubbed his nose against a certain spot on Ludwig's ribs and giggled as he squirmed against him. It was almost scary, how well Feli knew his body.

Ludwig tried to shift away from the smaller man as he rubbed his nose against his ribs. He hated how well Feli seemed to know his body. His eyes widened a bit as he heard Feli giggle at his squirming. He growled at him but did not look down at him. Ludwig was trying very hard to preserve his sanity, and Feli's antics certainly weren't helping. He hoped he had enough self-control to keep himself from flipping Feli over and ravishing him right there. It was hard, considering the fact that the boy kept rubbing his nose against his rubs and giggling like a little girl.

Feliciano tried very hard not to laugh out loud when he heard Ludwig growl at him. Despite his innocent looks and demeanor, he wasn't **that** slow. He had known that Ludwig liked him for the longest time now, but he had played his part well, acting cute and oblivious to the German man's struggles. But, he also knew that everyone has a breaking point, and he was growing very tired of waiting for Ludwig to make a move. Maybe if he just gave him a little push…

Ludwig's control snapped when he felt Feli teasingly lick his ribs and at the same time, seemingly by accident, dip his hand below the hem of his pants. In a single, lithe motion he sat up, pulled Feli up, and maneuvered Feli until he was straddling his hips. Hungry lips pressed against one another, and Ludwig was surprised when Feli reacted with the same ferocity as he. Feli's arms reached up around Ludwig's neck while Ludwig wrapped his own arms around the smaller nation's waist, both of them desperately trying to deepen the kiss as much as possible. When they pulled away for air, Ludwig let his tongue run gently along Feli's lips, silently begging for entrance. Feli willingly allowed him in, and surprised Ludwig at how good he was at this. His tongue ran along Ludwig's as he explored every inch of his mouth, reveling in the taste of his new lover as their tongues danced against each other. By the time they both pulled away again, they were panting heavily. Ludwig began trailing kisses down Feliciano's neck. "Ludwig…" Feli moaned as Ludwig bit the sensitive skin between his neck and collarbone. Ludwig felt the tent in his pants grow as Feli's voice rang through his head. _Who knew he could sound so… sexy?_ He thought. Ludwig roughly ripped away Feli's shirt and began to run his hands down the smaller man's body, eliciting moans as his calloused hands passed over his nipples. Feli's hands scrambled over Ludwig's back as he ground their hips together, hoping to get more friction. Ludwig's shirt soon lay on the ground, followed by both his and his partner's pants. Feli moaned and tossed his head back as Ludwig began to tease the head of his erection through his boxers. Those, too, joined the pile of clothes on the ground near them. Feli's moans grew louder as Ludwig took his hard member into his mouth. He bucked his hips, but found that they had been pinned down by the larger man's arm. He had no choice but to let Ludwig move at his own pace. It wasn't long, however, before Ludwig was deep-throating him, humming and moving his tongue around Feli's dick. Feli was so close when he pulled away. "Ludwig…" Feli whined. He wanted, no, he needed the release that the German man had so nearly given him. "What is it, Feli? What is it that you want?" Ludwig asked his voice deep and husky. "I want… I want you inside of me…" Feli begged. Ludwig smiled and placed three fingers against Feli's lips. "Suck," he ordered as he continued to run his other hand up and down the smaller man's body, tracing random patterns as he did. Feli obeyed, sucking and swirling his tongue around his digits. When Ludwig thought they were wet enough, he pulled them out and placed them in front of Feli's entrance. "I'm sorry, Feli, but this might hurt a bit at first," Ludwig whispered. Feli nod, and suppressed a scream as Ludwig pushed his first finger through the tight ring of muscles. "Relax," Ludwig said softly, rubbing soothing circles into the back of his hand."It will make it easier."Feli nod again and tried to relax. Ludwig pulled him into a kiss to try and distract him from the pain. Apparently it worked, because Feli barely reacted when Ludwig pushed a second finger in, and only winced slightly when he began to scissor them in preparation for something much bigger. As Ludwig added a third digit, he began to search so that he wouldn't have to later. He knew immediately when he found it, because Feli's back arched and he screamed Ludwig's name when he hit it. He rubbed it for a few seconds to calm him down before he removed his fingers and lined his own member up with his partner's entrance. Feli screamed in pain and pleasure when Ludwig pushed all the way into him. Ludwig stopped once he was all the way in, not wanting to hurt the smaller man anymore than he already had. Once Feli started to move on his own, Ludwig started at a slow and gentle pace. It wasn't long before he was pounding Feli into the ground. He had angled his thrusts so that he was hitting Feli's prostate nearly every time, making Feli scream his name until his voice was hoarse. "Ludwig…I'm gonna…Ah!~" Feli groaned as he came all over their chests. Ludwig soon followed, coming inside of him. He pulled out of Feli as they came down from their highs. Picking Feli up bridal-style, Ludwig carefully carried him (and their clothes) into the house. He laid Feli down carefully on the bed before lying down next to him."I love you," he heard Feli whisper."I love you too, my Feli," Ludwig whispered back before drifting off into peaceful sleep.


End file.
